


Too far

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, fuck man, i always write cute and/or sexy things but this..., uhm..., yeah. sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Rick and Morty have an argument in which one does something they deeply regret.





	Too far

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one prompt about Rick hitting Morty when angry and/or drunk. This is real short and there are certainly fics out there way worse and more upsetting than this but please stay safe while reading this <3

“Rick! Come on! Yy-you—you _promised_ we could go out today!”

Rick practically growled as his grandson’s agitated, whiny voice pierced his ears and he slammed his bottle of whiskey down on the dining table, which thankfully didn’t shatter. “Jesus Christ, Morty! Will yyou just leave me the fuck alone?! Go away!”

Morty crossed his arms, and very nearly stomped his foot like a toddler. “No! I’ve—I’ve been—I’ve been waiting all day for you to get up off your ass but all you’ve done is mope around and—and drink, Rick!”

“Yy-you—you know Morty, maybe grandpa needs a drink, yeah?” Rick hissed.

“All you do is drink!” Morty cried out in exasperation, feeling disturbingly like his parents, and he and Rick rarely had fights. He didn’t like it. “Really Rick, a-all you do is—is drink and be an ass to me!"

“I—I deal with your bullshit all the time Morty! That’s not being an ass!” Rick heightened his voice obnoxiously “’oh Rick, what you—you doing i-i-in here?’ ‘oh Rick, can I see?’ ‘oh Rick, can you take me here?’ ‘oh Rick can we pleeease go out on a fun adventure today?’ ‘oh Rick, I—I broke an invention yyou worked really hard on’ ‘oh Rick, I know you really need my help today but I’m just gonna sleep’” his voice returned to normal “That’s you day in and day out! And the list goes on! I don’t even need you, you know! I’ve lived nearly my whole life without a fucking shield!”

“I do not sound like that!” Morty’s hands fell to his sides, curling into trembling fists. His eyes already burned and his chin trembled, jaw aching.

Rick snorted meanly, going for a swig of whiskey when he decided he wasn’t _nearly_ drunk enough. Arguing sobered him up.

“Okay, that’s it!”

Rick choked on his whiskey as Morty stomped over to him and made a grab for the bottle. He immediately pulled it away and coughed before barking “Get away from me, Morty!”

“No! Give it to me!”

Rick shoved Morty away a little too roughly, the fire in the boy’s eyes only making him angrier. “What are the _two_ things I’ve told you to never take from me, Morty?!”

“For fuck’s sake, Rick! I—I don’t care! Give that disgusting shit to me!”

Morty made another attempt to take the bottle of whiskey.

And a sharp _smack_ cut through the air.

Both froze, one with a stinging cheek and one with a stinging palm.

It felt like years that they just stared at each other in horror before, slowly, fat tears welled in Morty’s pretty brown eyes, his jaw clenched so hard he thought he heard his teeth creak but everything was so perfectly silent that he was pretty sure he imagined it. His jaw shook, painful from such taught tendons, and he blinked, tears immediately soaking into his lashes.

A whimper of a breath, a hiccup, a long hold of breath, and finally, a broken sob.

That seemed to break the spell.

Rick hurriedly set his bottle of whiskey on the table, not caring when in wobbled and fell on its side, spilling alcohol over the table before the pungent liquid started to pour onto the floor noisily. “Fuck, Morty! I—I—oh god!”

The wail Morty let out was so blatantly full of despair and betrayal as he felt Rick’s hands that hurt him just a couple minutes ago on his shoulders, squeezing, that Rick’s heart shattered right there and then and his stomach twisted so tightly he felt he might vomit.

Morty didn’t have the strength to pull or step away so simply fell to his knees, hardly able to feel the pain of it as he started to truly cry.

It was loud and long and ugly and easily one of the most awful things Rick had ever heard in his life and his hands shook as they hovered around his grandson.

Neither of them heard the front door open as the rest of family returned home from the movies.


End file.
